


The Bodyguard

by Nagron_1991



Series: The Bodyguard [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Feeling responsible for the target on Simon’s back, Victor appoints Raj as Simon’s bodyguard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame adlertreesimon for this ship. They got under my skin and I can't shake them off.

Since it seemed like Simon was going to move into the Institute per Victor Aldertree’s orders, there was laundry to be done, and stuff in the refrigerator to be thrown out. His mother and Rebecca were out of town for a few days so it was only fair that he cleaned the apartment and stocked the fridge up for them. He wasn’t particularly sleepy since he slept all day. That’s vampirism for you.

Simon opened his suitcase, threw some clothes into the washing machine. He wanted to take his best shirts with him, the best shirts having superheroes on them. Just because he was a vampire didn’t mean that his wardrobe had to be black and grey. He didn’t want to think about his own character anymore so he started to mull over on the items he’d bring with him.

After a couple loads through the washer and dryer, the vampire felt more relaxed. Simon was almost packed; he had a few Pokémon figurines and his laptop. He wanted his room at the Institute to reflect himself. He’s seen the rooms and they’re depressing as hell and boring. No character at all. His room will be lively.

Simon yawned and stretched as he walked into the living room. There was a certain peace of mind as he packed and cleaned around the apartment. He had all of the windows open as he aired out the place. He sprayed way too much Lysol around the place. His socked feet padded softy as he made his way towards the front door opening it. It was time to clean the carpet now.

He placed the bucket down as he kneeled down dunking the brush into it. Simon sighed contently as he began to scrub the carpet. His mother has been meaning to clean the dirty thing but she’s been to busy with work and Rebecca with her job. Simon started to hum a tune as he lost himself to the task at hand.

His ears perked up when he heard approaching footsteps coming his way. He frowned when it stopped. Simon shook his head as he continued to clean the carpet.

“Huh,” he heard someone whisper. “That must be him. He did say nerdy.”

Simon looked over his shoulder to find a tall Shadowhunter he’s never met before almost on him. Geez he was the worst vampire ever. Maybe Gretel was onto something after all. He bolted. The vampire threw the brush at the Shadowhunter’s head he cursed when he easily dodged it.

He growled when he was slammed into the wall. Simon connects the back of his head to the Shadowhunter’s nose. He inwardly cries out in victory when he curses and lets him go but that only lasts for a moment. Simon is soon turned around and is slammed again into the wall. He tries to punch the mysterious Shadowhunter only to have him easily dodge it.

“Easy, easy,” he chuckles out. “I’m Raj. Aldertree sent me to look after you.”

Simon stops his struggling as he takes a good look at the man before him. Raj was a few inches taller than him; he was about six foot two, beautiful brown skin and jet-black hair slicked. His light stubble caught his interest. Simon had a thing for men with facial hair. He cleared his throat.

“Oh,” Simon says. “Do you want some coffee?”

Raj wasn’t expecting that. He nodded as he pushed himself off of the vampire. “You bet,” he says amused.

Simon leads him into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got the leftover pasta out. Raj shockingly opened the right cabinet and grabbed himself a plate then preceded to get him some silverware too after Simon directed him to the right drawer. He poured himself some orange juice after Simon silently pointed to the right cabinet that contained the cups.

After Simon warmed up the pasta in the microwave he placed a good portion of it onto Raj’ plate. He was a big guy. Well not big, he was just very muscular. Simon grabbed a mug when the coffee was done then poured it onto the Shadowhunters awaiting mug.

Raj nodded. “Thanks,” he says. His voice was deep.

The Shadowhunter ate neatly. And he ate all of it.

Simon then started to clean the kitchen counter, taking occasional glances at the man. The kitchen smelled comfortably of pasta and coffee. It was surprisingly a peaceful moment between vampire and Shadowhunter.

This was anything but Simon expected from Victor. He was surprised that he had sent someone to look after him while he packed. Victor had surprisingly felt responsible for the target on Simon’s back. It was after all his fault since he’s the one who sent Simon as a double agent for Intel on the vampire clan of New York. With both Raphael and Camille on his back he decided to have Simon move into the Institute.

As Simon looked out the kitchen window at the sparkling city, he realized that he had envisioned this for himself a few times. Sharing a house with a man.

Raj finished his plate along with his orange juice and coffee. He got up and took his plate, his empty cup and mug to the sink. He washed and dried them while Simon cleaned the table. For a moment Simon and Raj had a bit of normalcy.

Raj came and joined Simon on the opposite side of the table.

“Now how someone like you got yourself into a situation like this?” Raj asked. His voice amused.

Simon narrowed his eyes at the man, a small smile appearing. “It’s a long story,” he says.

“It’s a twenty minute trip to the Institute. We have plenty of time,” says the Shadowhunter.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the first part


End file.
